Ambroży Mikołaj Skarżyński
.]] Baron Ambroży Mikołaj Skarżyński of Bończa (1787–1868) was a Napoleonic officer, Chevalier de l'Empire and a Polish general. Biography Ambrozy was born into a Polish aristocratic family; his father was a wealthy landowner, a castellan and a chairman of the Polish Court of Appealhttp://www.wielcy.org and his mother, Bibiana née Lanckoronska - came from one of the oldest Polish households. Ambrozy, along with his 3 other brothers, was educated by monsieur Borne, a French expat in Warsaw PSB, vol XXXVIII, Warsaw-Cracow 1997 and later at a Prussian dragoon academy. Ambrozy is best remembered for his military achievements. At the beginning of 19th century, he was the commander of a Napoleon's Imperial Guard squadron (Polish 1st Light Cavalry Regiment of the Imperial Guard) and he led the defense of Napoleon himself during the battle of Arcis-sur-Aube.Letter to A.Niegolewski, Ambrozy Mikolaj Skarzynski, Poznan 02.02.1855. He also took part in the battles of Wagram, Somosierra and Berry-au-Bac.He gave us an example, Bonaparte 1796 - 1815, R. Bielecki, Cracow 1984 For his bravery at Wagram he was awarded with a title of Chevalier de l'Empire in 1811 and a hereditary rent amounting to 500 francs a yearPoles decorated with the Legion d'honneur 1803 - 1823, S. Loza, Zamosc 1923 and for his achievements at Berry-au-Bac he received a hereditary title of a Baron of the French Empire in 1814, which was later confirmed by the Polish parliament in 1820.History of the Polish military 1795-1939, Eligiusz Kozłowski and Mieczysław Wrzosek, Warsaw 1984 Skarzysnki resigned from the Napoleonic army in 1815 to return to military in 1830, when he joined a Uhlans regiment in the November Uprising in Poland. In 1831 he was elevated to the rank of a General of the Polish Military and was awarded the highest Polish military order, Virtuti Militari for his courage during the battles of Wawer and Grochow.History of the Polish nation's uprising of 1830 and 1831 Vol 3, Richard Otto Spazier, Paris 1833 After the fall of the uprising in the late 1831 Ambrozy emigrated from the Duchy of Warsaw to Prussia, where he stayed until 1857. He then returned to the Duchy to settle in his estate, Orłów, where he died in 1868. In 1818 Ambrozy married Julia Sokolowska, daughter of the starosta of Nieszawa and received Orłów estate as a dowry,Country and manor in the Kutnowski district vol 1, M Brandys, Warsaw 1963 which included vast amount of land and a large manor. He also received Suserz estate with a wooden manor from his father, Jerzy. Skarzynski had 7 children with Julia, and their son, also Jerzy, participated later in the Greater Poland Uprising (1848). References ;Citations ;Bibliography * History of the Polish nation's uprising of 1830 and 1831 Vol 3, Richard Otto Spazier, Paris 1833 * History of the Polish military 1795-1939, Eligiusz Kozłowski i Mieczysław Wrzosek, Warsaw 1984 * Selected correspondence of Ambrozy Mikolaj Skarzynski See also * Uhlans * Polish 1st Light Cavalry Regiment of the Imperial Guard * November Uprising Category:1787 births Category:1868 deaths Category:Barons of Poland Category:Polish generals Category:Recipients of the Virtuti Militari